Insomnies
by Nightspark
Summary: One-shot. Après le premier jour de cours de sa sixième année, Harry souffre d'insomnies. Il n'est pas le seul.


Insomnies De Nightspark  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.  
  
Warning : les noms sont utilisés dans leur version originale, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais, je rappelle que Hogwarts=Poudlard, Hufflepuff=Poufsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle, Snape=Rogue, Death Eater=Mangemort et Muggle=Moldu (j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de compliquer les choses...) les *...* remplacent l'italique (qui ne passe pas).  
  
Merci de laisser des reviews !  
  
***  
  
Harry se tourne sur le dos, repoussant ses draps. La gorge serrée, il s'oblige à respirer lentement, clignant des paupières pour ne pas pleurer. La douleur dans sa poitrine est écrasante, il a envie d'hurler. Il se force à écouter les bruits de la nuit : il peut entendre les légers ronflements de Neville et la respiration profonde de Ron, mais penser à ses amis ne rend que plus cuisants les souvenirs de la nuit au ministère. N'y tenant plus, il s'assied brusquement en tailleur au milieu de son lit, les mains crispées sur ses draps. La sensation d'étouffement ne fait qu'amplifier, et toutes les ombres du dortoir ressemblent à la silhouette de Sirius. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, se retenant avec peine pour ne pas vomir. La sueur dans laquelle tout son corps baigne accroît le dégoût qu'il éprouve pour lui-même.  
  
Il n'avait pas prévu que sa première nuit à Hogwarts serait aussi dure. Ses insomnies de l'été, il les a remplies par des entraînements. Dumbledore, cette fois-ci, au lieu de lui imposer l'inactivité de l'été précédent, a fait en sorte qu'il soit débordé toutes ses vacances, jours et nuits. Harry lui en a été profondément reconnaissant, car l'accumulation d'angoisse, de douleur et de révolte en lui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. L'acharnement qu'il a mis dans l'entraînement durant la quasi-totalité de l'été (après seulement dix jours de prostration chez les Dursley) lui était dicté par un sens de plus en plus aigu du devoir.  
  
Si au début il avait ressenti l'injustice de son destin, celui de sauveur du monde, l'amour qu'il porte à ses proches, et l'espoir qu'il nourrit qu'après (s'il parvient à vaincre Voldemort), peut-être une vie absolument nouvelle pourra commencer pour lui, l'ont décidé à assumer la prophétie. Désormais il s'accroche désespérément à l'idée d'un monde débarrassé à jamais de celui qui se proclame Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'agrippe à un rêve qu'il construit avec beaucoup de soin, et qui lui sert de rempart contre la réalité trop cruelle. Il se voit, non pas Auror mais simple sorcier vivant paisiblement retiré du monde, oublié par la génération qu'il a délivré, recevant avec plaisir ses amis, ceux pour qui il aura toujours été « juste Harry », pour des parties délirantes de Quidditch. Cette image, dans les meilleurs moments, lui arrache des demi sourires, qu'Hermione guette toujours avec sollicitude.  
  
Mais maintenant, seul dans le noir, recroquevillé sur sa douleur, ses propres mains griffant son visage avec sauvagerie, le Survivant ne parvient plus à appeler à lui la petite maison perdue dans des bois, les rires de sa famille (qui sait ?) il est submergé par des flashs du département du Mystère, qui peuplent habituellement ses cauchemars. Rongé de l'intérieur, il n'est même plus capable de contrôler ses actes. Il se lève, mu par quelque besoin irrépressible de s'échapper, d'échapper à lui-même, de quitter ce corps, cet esprit, cette mémoire...  
  
Il se retrouve sans trop savoir comment, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull, ses lunettes sur le nez, descendant les escaliers menant à la salle commune. A la lueur des braises rougeoyant encore, il traverse la pièce en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le laisse passer, frêle silhouette hébétée.  
  
Il marche dans les couloirs et les escaliers de Hogwarts au hasard, s'imprégnant de la mémoire des pierres, des passages secrets, et vidant doucement son âme de ses monstres.  
  
Il marche, tel un funambule, guidé par ses souvenirs d'escapades. Il lui semble que l'époque où il complotait avec Ron et Hermione est terriblement loin, mais il se plaît à la laisser renaître en lui, bulle de complicité, d'émotions franches.  
  
Il marche, passant les flambeaux, les peintures somnolentes, et son corps se redresse. Il sent monter en lui une force nouvelle, une assurance profonde, comme si la nuit n'allait jamais s'arrêter, ni lui cesser d'avancer.  
  
Inconsciemment, il s'est élevé. Il est au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et contemple, sereinement, la Lune, le lac et la Forêt Interdite. Lentement, il monte sur un créneau, inspire l'air froid de la nuit, se dissout dans l'obscurité. Son âme s'élance dans ce tout bienveillant, perd conscience d'elle-même, atteint le repos, enfin. Son corps la suit, ombre souple se courbant telle un arc au bord du vide. Harry sourit à la Lune pâle, et vogue vers elle.  
  
***  
  
Severus décroise ses longues jambes, les recroise dans l'autre sens, détache finalement ses yeux de son journal et se lève, nerveusement. Impossible de se concentrer. Même sa revue ne parvient pas à le détourner de ses obsessions. Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce, s'approche de la fenêtre, s'absorbe un instant dans la contemplation de la nuit noire, jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage se dégage, et qu'une tâche pâle s'étende sur le lac.  
  
Impulsivement, il ouvre grand la fenêtre, apprécie le froid qui saisit sa poitrine, brûle son visage, fait perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il frissonne. Referme la fenêtre, maudissant sa stupidité. Se laisse tomber, rageur, dans le profond fauteuil qu'il a quitté un instant plus tôt. La colère qui l'agite rend ses mains vivantes : elles se dressent, s'affrontent, se mordent, se caressent, se griffent, dans un tournoiement qu'il ne contrôle plus. Il les observe, hagard, s'étonnant de leur finesse et de leur blancheur, s'aperçoit que ses lèvres remuent silencieusement.  
  
Il voudrait se tordre par terre de douleur et de fureur, se déchirer jusqu'au sang, s'anéantir dans sa propre haine. Au lieu de cela il s'approche du feu, s'abandonne à la danse sauvage des flammes, lui qui se consume depuis des années. Que fait-il encore là ? A quoi rime sa survie pathétique et macabre ?  
  
*Dumbledore.*  
  
Cet homme l'a sauvé et l'a condamné presque aussi sûrement que l'avait fait son ancien maître.  
  
*Foutu espoir.*  
  
Le soir qui a décidé de sa vie, celui où il n'a pas pu, n'a pas voulu torturer, tuer, et y prendre plaisir, il est resté dans Londres, vomissant son dégoût, crachant son passé, jusqu'à s'effondrer, pantin disloqué, au milieu des ordures. Il n'avait pas prévu de réveil. Il y en a eu un. Quelqu'un a été assez fou pour apercevoir, écrasé par la haine, la cruauté, le ressentiment, le désir de vengeance, la folie meurtrière et le dégoût, un reste d'honneur, à moitié mangé par la pourriture ambiante, et pour chercher à l'extirper, comme une vieillerie récupérable.  
  
*Dumbledore.*  
  
Il a soudain envie de voir le vieil homme, de le serrer dans ses bras frêles, et de lui dire sa reconnaissance, son amour presque filial, et puis sa colère, sa jalousie.  
  
Colère d'être maintenu en vie tel un spectre cherchant son salut dans les risques toujours plus grands, et l'espoir qu'une nouvelle vie sera possible pour lui après. *Foutaises.* Il ne changera pas. Il ne deviendra pas un homme charmant, souriant, épanoui. Il ne pourra pas simplement ôter sa carapace de haine comme on enlève son armure après une journée de combat. Haine et mesquineries feintes depuis si longtemps qu'elles sont siennes, marquées dans sa peau, dans sa chair, et jusqu'à ses entrailles révulsées.  
  
Jalousie honteuse à l'égard du loup-garou, de l'animagus, de Potter. Tous ont obtenu, comme lui, la confiance que peu étaient capables de leur accorder. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Remus et Sirius était amis, et du bon côté. Black a même réussi à mourir en héros... Potter est adulé pour une chose dont il n'est pas responsable quand lui est haï par tous, rejeté comme une souillure alors qu'il risque sa vie à chaque instant. Bien sûr Potter n'a pas voulu cela, mais c'est le plus douloureux : lui avait choisi d'être un Death Eater.  
  
Le poids dans sa poitrine atteint un seuil intolérable et Severus sort de ses appartements pour gagner son bureau, où il trouve sa réserve de potion calmante, la fiole de son chevet ayant déjà été vidée quelques heures plus tôt. Normalement, il ne devrait pas en absorber d'aussi grandes quantités, mais il devra donner ses cours demain et il doit absolument parvenir à prendre un peu de repos.  
  
Aujourd'hui, pour la rentrée, il n'a eu que des Hufflepuff et des Ravenclaw, et les séances se sont déroulées sans tension particulière. Mais demain en première heure il aura à affronter les sixièmes années de Gryffindor et Slytherin, et la simple évocation des vexations qu'il aura à imposer pour ne pas risquer un mauvais rapport de Malfoy lui retourne l'estomac de dégoût pour lui-même.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il n'a pas rejoint ses appartements au sortir de son bureau, mais a déambulé, rapace nocturne, le long des couloirs du château. La pensée de Potter l'effleure machinalement, mais il l'écarte vivement. Il ne risque pas de tomber sur des élèves dès le premier soir, et de toute façon, les escapades, s'il y en a eu, sont finies maintenant, vu l'heure extrêmement tardive. Bien qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps avant le lever du jour, ses pas le conduisent vers son point de vue favori, l'endroit où il finit toujours ses rondes de nuit. Là, il contemple le parc de Hogwarts et parfois l'air obscur, qui semble toujours plus profond qu'en plein jour, lui apporte une forme de sérénité douce-amère.  
  
La tour d'astronomie. Il débouche au sommet et ce qu'il voit lui glace les entrailles.  
  
***  
  
Le cercle que forment les créneaux de la tour se découpe nettement, alors que la Lune, dégagée, diffuse un mystère éthéré dans l'air noir. Au point le plus élevé du château, deux êtres sont hors du monde. L'un est abandonné au bord du vide, pâleur prête à être aspirée par la nuit, l'autre est figée dans l'ombre, tige frappée par l'horreur, et les courbes inversées qu'ils dessinent les lient brièvement, les rattrapent l'un l'autre.  
  
Deux cris rauques percent l'opacité tendue à l'extrême, brisent la bulle coupée du cours du temps.  
-- Petrificus Totalus – Mobilicorpus --  
  
Ce sont deux figures raides qui redescendent l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, une voix étouffée, épuisée, prononce comme à regret :  
-- Finite Incantatem.  
  
***  
  
Au moment où le cri a retenti, Harry s'est senti précipité dans son corps, dans son esprit, et toutes ses sensations ont réintégré leur place. La brutalité de cette vague est intolérable, mais déjà il réalise ce qu'il a été sur le point de faire, et un mélange de honte et de soulagement l'envahi. Il ne voit pas celui qui l'a sauvé de cela, il espère juste que ce n'est pas Dumbledore, car il ne supporterait pas de lire la déception dans les yeux du vieil homme.  
  
Ils sont dans une pièce sombre à présent, la personne derrière lui ranime les torches des murs puis lentement le retourne et le pose à terre.  
  
*Snape !*  
  
Entre tous, il a fallu que ce soit celui qu'il hait le plus, et en même temps celui qui lui a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. La haine le submerge, et un sentiment d'injustice aussi, injustice de penser que l'homme le déteste irrationnellement, n'a aucune idée de qui il est et de ce qui l'habite.  
-- Finite Incantatem.  
  
***  
  
-- On parachève l'image du héros tragique incompris, Potter ? La voix est une parodie d'elle-même, malgré la tentative de la faire sonner aussi doucereuse et sifflante que d'habitude. Severus a du mal à l'admettre mais il est bouleversé, et terrifié.Quelque chose en lui commence à douter, et il se répugne à ajouter, d'un ton triomphant, poussant la virtuosité qui fait de lui un espion irremplaçable jusqu'à faire passer une lueur de démence dans ses yeux noirs :  
-- J'ai bien peur que votre arrogance ne puisse jamais faire plus que faire perdre...  
-- 50 points à Gryffindor ?  
  
Harry a parlé d'une manière hystérique, avec un accent aigu, et maintenant il rit. Il rit comme un dément, les yeux perdus, il hoquette dans une grimace douloureuse, tandis que Severus recule machinalement, effrayé par cette débauche. L'homme se met rapidement à paniquer, lorsqu'il constate que l'adolescent ne s'arrête pas, qu'au contraire son rire ne fait que s'amplifier et que sa voix descend dans des profondeurs grinçantes.  
  
Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, alors il commence à crier sur son élève, à hurler pour tenter de couvrir le son de ce rire qu'il ne supporte plus. Il secoue Harry pour que le rire cesse, le secoue de plus en plus violemment, sans savoir véritablement ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi.  
  
-- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? A QUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS JOUEZ, POTTER ?  
  
Il postillonne de rage impuissante, et laisse libre cours à sa colère afin de masquer sa peur et sa douleur. La question semble avoir un effet sur Harry, qui le regarde soudain, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Alors sa bouche se tord et il murmure d'une voix rauque, affreusement inhumaine :  
-- *Pourquoi ?* Vous voulez vraiment savoir *pourquoi ?*  
  
Severus déglutit avec difficulté, cherchant à éviter le regard de l'adolescent, dans lequel dansent des lueurs de pure folie. Sans attendre de réponse, Harry continue, parlant toujours plus doucement, mais il semble à Severus qu'il hurle. Il contemple, horrifié, les lèvres et la mâchoire de son élève, qui articulent de façon saccadée :  
-- Il va falloir regarder...  
  
Un petit ricanement suit cette phrase suggestive, et Severus réalise qu'il sait exactement de quoi Potter veut parler. Saisi d'une curiosité quasiment morbide, il bégaye :  
-- Legilimens...  
  
***  
  
Aussitôt, un flot de pensées, souvenirs, sentiments, envahi le professeur de potions, qui comprend que Harry ne maîtrise pas vraiment le processus : il ne lui montre pas ce qu'il veut de manière ordonnée mais laisse simplement son esprit sans défense.  
  
Et puis Severus réalise que Harry *sait* ce qu'il fait, qu'il *veut* tout lui faire voir. Et tel un vampire, l'homme aspire cette jeune vie à lui, s'immerge dans ce torrent de douleurs, d'humiliations, de peurs et d'espoirs. Surtout, il ressent la haine de soi-même, le désir puissant d'être un autre, qu'il connaît si bien. Cette proximité le fait vaciller dans ses certitudes sur l'adolescent. Ce qu'il avait vu l'année dernière au cours des séances d'occlumency lui avait prouvé que le Survivant n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, mais cela n'avait que renforcé son jugement sur Potter : sûrement la découverte tardive de son identité l'avait encouragé à prendre une revanche symbolique sur les Muggles.  
  
Maintenant cependant, il peut éprouver la soif d'anonymat, le refus de la notoriété : embarras avec Lockhart, désespoir et colère impuissante face aux soupçons, rumeurs, alternance de célébrations et de mises au ban...  
  
Et soudain, une silhouette éthérée « Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ».  
  
A ces mots, Severus recule, glacé. Il reste là, haletant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, suffocant alors qu'il réalise la portée de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. La prophétie...ainsi Albus l'a révélé à l'adolescent... Il lève les yeux vers Potter qui se tient droit, dodelinant de la tête tel un autiste muré dans son silence.  
  
Harry se sent vidé, comme après un dur combat. Il a tout livré. A l'homme qu'il déteste le plus après Voldemort. Il n'a aucune honte, aucune gêne. L'état second de cette nuit ne connaît ni pudeur, ni conscience de soi. Il voulait se dissoudre dans l'espace, éclater en particules infimes il s'est déchargé dans un autre être. Il sait que Snape souffre en ce moment, d'avoir absorbé sa vie : il voudrait vomir ce mal-être qui s'ajoute au sien. Regardant son professeur de potions courbé en deux, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs, les yeux fous, Harry tend une main et, fermement, le relève, rapprochant leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
Severus étouffe devant la tristesse infinie de Harry, qui demande, dans un mélange de cynisme et de mélancolie désabusée :  
  
-- Un gosse pourri gâté, hein ?  
  
Il émet un étrange bruit de gorge, entre le rire et le sanglot. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il continue, impitoyable :  
  
-- Le sauveur du monde...  
  
Il relâche l'homme et d'un pas hésitant, frêle figure à la fois tragique et grotesque, sort de la pièce. Severus s'accorde un instant pour se reprendre puis se retourne et sort à son tour. Sans prendre la peine de rattraper l'adolescent, il lance :  
  
-- C'est en vous suicidant que vous alliez vous comporter comme un enfant gâté...  
  
Harry fait violemment volte-face, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais le regard de Snape le laisse muet. A cet instant il comprend que l'homme ne l'accuse pas, et qu'il est sans doute celui qui est le plus à même d'éprouver l'épuisement que connaît Harry. Découragement face à une vie dont on ne veut pas mais qu'on est forcé de mener pour ceux qu'on aime. Pendant une seconde, Harry se demande pour qui ou pour quoi se bat Snape. Il doute que ce soit pour lui-même, ou son « salut ».  
  
-- Harry...je suis désolé.  
  
Il a parlé simplement, d'une voix claire et assurée. Harry retient surtout qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom. Il perçoit tout ce qu'englobent ces excuses, et à sa grande surprise, ne découvre aucun sentiment vindicatif en lui. Il hoche la tête. Ils ont compris. Snape l'humiliera toujours autant dans ses cours, mais veillera discrètement sur sa survie et sa force. Potter grondera toujours de colère face aux injustices, mais maintiendra sa confiance envers l'espion.  
  
Ils restent un moment face à face dans le couloir, deux silhouettes affaissées, épuisées, mais en paix. Puis Severus sourit faiblement et dit :  
  
-- Passez me voir à la fin du cours, tout à l'heure, je vous donnerai quelque chose pour ces insomnies je ne tiens pas à vous attraper toutes les nuits.  
  
Harry réalise que le Soleil se lève dehors. La journée sera difficile. Il fait un signe d'assentiment et de remerciement à l'égard de Snape, et d'une voix douce :  
  
-- Bonjour professeur.  
  
FIN 


End file.
